


Like Fine Wine

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Girl, Drinking, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Piercings, it's may's birthday!, the timeline makes no sense sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Daisy, with the help of the team, makes sure May has a great birthday.For the MCU Kink BingoSquare Filled: Special Occasion; Birthday
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this fic makes no sense and I didn't even try to make it make sense. I just wanted to write a story where they are all together, no one is dead, no one is sad, and no one is gone.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Brief description of piercing process  
> Tipsy sex; May can definitely consent and she does but just in case that's not your thing
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dude come on! I _know_ you _know_ what May wants for her birthday!” Daisy followed Coulson as he turned another corner abruptly, not even trying to hide that he was trying to get rid of her at this point.

Coulson whipped around. “Did you just dude me?”

Daisy had to move back so she didn’t run into him. She rolled her eyes. “Come on, A.C! I just want to get her something nice! And she like never says if she wants stuff.”

“You know she likes tea.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Dude, you flew her on a quinjet to China last year on her birthday to get tea.”

Coulson blushed. “How do you know about that? And stop calling me dude!”

“Seriously? Did you forget I’m a hacker?”

“So, what, you started hacking S.H.I.E.L.D classified files for fun now even though you work here?”

Daisy moved to the side so a group of agents could get by. “Stop trying to deflect!”

Coulson sighed. “I’m not! I told you to figure it out on your own.”

“You’re such an—

“Daisy! Training started five minutes ago!”

Daisy made a threatening face at Coulson as she turned to May with a fake smile. She ran down the hall and into the gym. Coulson smiled at May who just glared at him. He knew none of that was over.

Daisy spent the entirety of her afternoon training almost getting punched in the face by new recruits because she kept wondering what she should get May. This was the first year they could celebrate properly because the world was not in any hurry to end. Daisy knocked on imaginary wood.

When Daisy was on the Bus, she didn’t know May that well and the agent had seemed terrifying. She did remember catching Coulson and May in the little kitchen very early one morning. May was standing by the table sipping her tea while Coulson cooked. He had platted the pancakes in front of May and leaned in to kiss her cheek as he murmured “happy birthday”. Daisy had felt so embarrassed for accidentally intruding on such a private moment that she ran back to her bunk.

Ever since then, none of them had gotten a chance to just have a good birthday. Daisy was on a mission to make May’s special. All she needed to do was find something that was just May, something that wouldn’t bore or annoy her.

“Owww!” Daisy held her nose as she collapsed on the padded floor. “Shit!”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Agent Johnson!” the recruit said.

“Don’t be sorry, Agent Silva,” May said, walking up to them and looming over Daisy. “Agent Johnson lost focus. That’s what happens. And if she were in the field, she would be dead.”

Daisy fought the urge to roll her eyes. She extended her arm and May helped her up. They looked at each other.

“Class dismissed,” May said, shaking her head at Daisy.

Daisy groaned and walked back to the bench with her stuff on it. May walked up to her and put her bag down.

“You need to do better.”

“May, it was one hit. Relax.”

May turned to glare at her. “All it takes is one hit to be taken out.”

“Well it would save me from this conversation.”

Daisy expected May to start lecturing her about setting an example, but she seemed quiet taken with something behind Daisy.

She turned to follow May’s gaze and realized it had landed on Agent Silva, who was currently changing out of her leggings.

Daisy snorted. “I’m telling Coulson.”

“Shut up. I was just looking at her belly piercing.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t start with the ‘it’s not safe propaganda’. You’re not _that_ old.”

May smirked. “I was actually thinking how good it looks. I would have definitely gotten my belly button pierced if it was a thing when I was a teen.”

Daisy had to close her mouth before it fell on the floor. She couldn’t believe May was down for piercings. “You think Lian would be cool with that?”

May grunted and rolled her eyes. “Gotta go. I have to approve some tech upgrades for us.”

Daisy made sure May was out of the gym before she ran to Agent Silva. “Hey girl! You’re from Virginia, right? Did you get your belly button pierced around here?”

May didn’t even question how Daisy was able to book a dentist appointment at seven in the afternoon on a Friday. She agreed to take Daisy, who did a splendid job at pretending her tooth started hurting after she had a couple Twizzlers with Coulson.

“Do you have the address?” May asked as they got in the SUV.

“Ummm...just drive I’ll give you the directions.”

May turned to glare at her. “Daisy, have you been there before?”

“Yeah, ummm…I went with Hunter a few months ago when you punched him in the face and broke his tooth.”

May rolled her eyes as she started the car. “We were training, and he wasn’t paying attention.” She looked behind her as she backed out of the hangar.

Daisy snorted when she remembered how pissed Hunter had been. “Bobbi got him one of those cups old people put their dentures in for his tooth cap.”

May laughed as she stopped at a red light. Daisy blinked in awe. May really laughed: a full, head thrown back, shoulder shaking laugh. She smiled.

A car honked.

“Ummm Daisy, left or right?”

Daisy jumped in her seat. “Left.” She took out her phone, locking and unlocking her screen until her blush faded.

“You okay? Is your tooth hurting again?”

“I’m fine.” Daisy put her phone away and turned in her seat a little, facing May.

“Feet off,” May said, without even turning to look at her when Daisy tried to put them on the dashboard.

She rolled her eyes. “What would have Lian done if you did end up getting a piercing?”

May groaned. “Military school.”

“Isn’t S.H.I.E.L.D worse?”

May smirked. “She didn’t let me sign up until I was eighteen. What’s the point of doing something to piss off your mother if it’s legal to do it?”

Daisy laughed. “Then why didn’t you do it after?”

May shrugged. “Left, or right?”

“Right.”

“I told you, belly button piercings weren’t as in back then. Plus, I was a young Specialist. I took my job too seriously.”

“And someone might not take you as seriously with some bling?”

May turned to look at Daisy when they stopped at another red light. “Even now, there’s plenty of men who don’t take women seriously because of how they look.”

“Not Coulson though.”

May looked back at the road and smiled.

“You know I can hack stuff, right? There’s no need for you two to try and play dumb.”

“I know you can hack, but you also know that some things are private.”

Daisy smiled as she rolled her eyes. She clapped her hands when she saw the tattoo parlor come into view.

“Are you that excited for this appointment?”

“There’s a parking spot over there!” Daisy had already taken off her seat belt and only May’s stern glare kept her from leaping out of the car. “And yes, cause’ it’s for you!”

May paused once she shut off the engine. “My tooth doesn’t hurt.”

Daisy snorted. “No shit. Did you really believe we were going to a dentist at seven in the afternoon?”

May got out of the car frowning. Daisy saw the Specialist training kick in as her S.O took in their surroundings, assessing the threat level.

“Daisy?” May asked, turning her head so slowly it freaked Daisy out a little bit. “Are we here to go Black Rose Tattoo?”

“And piercings! To get your belly button pierced!” Daisy tried to hold her grin as long as she could, but her cheeks were going numb and May’s expression didn’t change.

“Okay, get in the car, we are going back.”

“No!” Daisy almost lunged at May to grab her keys but failed. “Come on it will be fun!”

May leaned against the car and raised her right eyebrow at Daisy.

“Look, you don’t have to do anything! We can just go in and look! Get an idea and we can always come back.”

May blinked. Daisy smiled. That was a good sign. When May was pissed, she didn’t blink; she was basically a cat.

“Pretty please?”

“You’re doing this because tomorrow is my birthday, aren’t you?”

Daisy skipped to May’s side and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders. “I’ve decided to substitute presents with experiences.” She started walking toward the shop, pulling May with her gently. “I’m paying for your piercing though.”

May chuckled as they went in.

The shop wasn’t too big, but it looked and smelled clean. There was a black leather couch to the right of the door. The girl at the check-in desk spoke to Daisy while May looked around. There were several framed photos of tattoos hanging on a wall and a bunch of plants scattered all over the place. May signed the paperwork Daisy handed her.

“Mike will be done with his current client shortly. Please have a seat and look at the red binder if you’d like some ideas.”

Daisy grinned at May as they walked to the couch. The binder was thick and heavy. They flipped through several pages of different piercing located all over the body until they got to a page that warned them the next pictures were adult ones.

“Kinky!” Daisy said.

The first picture was of a piercing on the tip of a penis. May snorted and flipped to the next page.

“Oh, Coulson would actually like this,” May said as she observed the pierced clit closer.

“Eewww!” Daisy shuddered and moved to the other end of the couch.

May looked up, smirking. “Didn’t you just ask me not to play dumb with you?”

“I meant tell me when he takes you out on dates and stuff!”

May deadpanned. “When do you think we have time for dates?”

Daisy pretended to gag.

“Cindy?”

May turned to the tall guy standing a few feet away. She hated the undercover name Daisy had picked.

“Hi, you must be Mike,” May said, standing up and extending her hand.

“Nice to meet you. I hear this is your first piercing.”

Mike had an array of piercings himself, most on his ears, but May liked the one on his septum. She could see Daisy wanting to do something like that.

“Yeah, my mom is like, soooo behind with times.” Daisy giggled as she skipped to May’s side.

“There’s no age limit to being cool, and your mom has the vibe for sure. Please follow me.”

Daisy winked at May who rolled her eyes. They followed Mike to his room, which also looked spotless. It was decorated in grey and green tones. There was a little panda vase next to a bonsai tree.

Daisy poked May excitedly. “Look! A panda!”

May chuckled. “I see it Daisy.”

Mike laughed. “I lived in China for a while, worked at a few tattoo shops. I swear I’m not another white guy who loves ‘oriental’ things.”

Daisy snorted. “Maria Silva recommended you. She said you’re a cool guy.”

“Oh yeah, Maria is awesome. She’s always bringing me more work.”

May and Daisy shared a smirk while Mike sanitized the seat.

“Okay, Cindy. Make yourself comfortable. I’m gonna wash my hands and be right back.”

“He’s cool,” Daisy said as she looked around the framed sketches and pictures of piercings.

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Oh please! You’re dying to do this!”

“All right, let’s get started!” Mike sat on the stool next to the seat and pulled a little table that looked ready for a minor procedure next to him. “Would you like to raise your shirt up a little bit and hold it? That way you have something to sink your nails into if it hurts too much.”

“Oh, don’t worry. She’s a pro at taking pain.” Daisy said.

“Yes, I deal with you every day,” May said.

Mike chuckled as he picked up a curved needle. “Okay there’s going to be a pinch and there might be some blood.”

May nodded and followed his movements, watching the whole time as the needle pierced the top of her belly button and came out from the cavity. Daisy watched May not even tense one muscle through the whole process. Her breathing was as even as ever.

“What jewelry were you thinking?”

“Oh shit, we didn’t even pick one!” Daisy laughed.

“That’s okay. There’s a bunch of choices at the front. Ask Tara,” Mike said. “Do you mind if your daughter picks your bling?”

May laughed. “Daisy, can you actually get me a snack? I feel a little lightheaded.”

“There’s a boba place next door and if you’re going, I’m gonna take one too,” Mike said, offering May a bottle of water. “I’ll bring Cindy the jewelry while she sits for a bit.”

Daisy frowned. May had never said she felt dizzy, not even when she had flown the Zephyr while bleeding from three different wounds. “I’ll be right back.”

Daisy almost ran to the boba shop, but the choices and combos were so many she spent too much time in there. She got herself a jasmine milk tea with peach pieces, a matcha milk green tea for May of course, and two black milk teas for Tara and Mike, since she had asked her on the way out.

Mike and May were laughing when she got back to the room and handed them their drinks. Daisy gave May the side eye.

“Your mom feels much better and she’s a trooper. Remember, Cindy, wash with antibacterial soap twice a day, soak with Epson salt to prevent infections and...” Mike smirked and Daisy raised her eyebrow, “try not to play with it. I know it will be hard, but it takes a while for it to heal completely but trust me the end result will be worth it.”

May smirked. “Will do.”

“Tara will give you a receipt,” Mike said shaking their hands. “And I expect to see you back soon.”

“What the hell was that?” Daisy said as they walked to the front.

“He’s a cool guy.”

“I’m telling Coulson.”

May shoved her lightly, snorting. Daisy paid cash and they walked back to the car. May tossed her the keys and got in the passenger seat.

“Let me see let me see!” Daisy said once they were in.

May chuckled and pulled her shirt up, revealing a delicate silver mandala-shaped flower hanging over her belly button.

“Are you gonna take a picture and send it to Coulson?” Daisy pulled out of the parking spot and went the opposite way they came from before May noticed.

“I think I’ll surprise him. He has a meeting till’ nine and I don’t want to distract him.”

“So thoughtful of you!”

“Well, it would be awkward if the Director stood up and had a hard on.”

Daisy slammed on the breaks at a stop sign. “Oh my god! Why did I ask?”

“I wondered the same. And Daisy, I know you’re not driving back to base.”

Daisy turned to May with a sheepish smile. “This is also part of your birthday outing.”

“I thought you were substituting presents for experiences.”

“Trust me this will be an experience.”

May snorted and leaned against her seat. They drove in silence for a bit. Daisy tried to keep her eyes on the road, but she noticed May wincing lightly. She kept twisting her right side, pushing the seat belt away from her chest. She finally gave up and unbuckled it with a huff.

“Is your piercing hurting?”

“Just a little sore. Don’t tell Coulson I took off my seat belt.”

Daisy smirked. “Only if you don’t tell him how many shots I do tonight.”

May chuckled as Daisy parked in their regular spot in the lot behind the dive bar.

“So, this was the experience, getting me drunk?”

“Weeeelllll, it’s a little fancier than that!”

Daisy grinned as she pulled the door open and shoved May in first lightly. A wave of shouts hit them. May blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim lights. She turned to look at Daisy when she noticed half of the base tucked in the corner, holding beers and waving their hands. There was a rose gold array of balloons on the wall behind them. A table with a small cake and cheese trays beneath the decorations.

“You threw me a party?” May asked as they walked toward the group. Thankfully no one had shouted ‘happy birthday’ but they were getting enough stares as it was.

“Call it girls’ night. We all deserve some time away from the Playground.”

“Happy birthday, May!” Jemma said as she extended her arms and pulled May in for a hug.

Daisy blinked as she watched May’s face twist in pain. She knew May wasn’t big on hugs, but she had gotten better, and she had never reacted this way when Jemma hugged her.

“Thank you.”

The rest of the group didn’t try to hug May.

Bobbi patted her on the back. “I’d make a comment that you’re like fine wine, but Coulson might put me on latrine duty.”

The group laughed.

“Feliz cumpleanos!” Elena said. “Come on! Show us!”

May turned to glare at Daisy. “So, you just told everybody?”

Daisy smirked as she took the beer Piper handed her. “They all had to be in on the plan.”

Bobbi whistled when May pulled up her shirt. The group laughed and then scattered to grab more drinks.

Daisy sat by the window and leaned her head on Jemma’s shoulder as she watched May interact with the guests of their impromptu party. A lot more people had shown up that Daisy had even invited.

“You think she’s enjoying it?” Daisy asked.

Jemma chuckled. “As much as May enjoys anything involving human interactions for too long.”

“Yo! Let’s go get shots!” Piper shouted at them across the table.

Daisy and Jemma giggled and sprang to their feet. May followed them with her gaze until they disappeared among the crowd at the bar.

“Don’t worry, May. Daisy can quake things, remember?” Bobbi bumped her with her shoulder.

May winced but tried to play it off.

“You okay?” Elena asked, frowning.

“Yeah, just sore from today’s practice.”

Daisy, Jemma, and Piper came back with a tray of shots.

“On the house!”

May shook her head. The owner knew them well, even though he didn’t know what they really did. He always gave her and Coulson extra fries when they snuck out for a breather now and then. She nodded at the bartender.

She let the girls drink as much as they wanted but after a few hours May realized she was getting tipsy as well. The cake and cheese didn’t help. The only sober one was Elena; Jemma had explained that super speed affected her metabolism too.

“I can’t believe I’m the chaperon!”

Daisy snorted. “How are you going to drive everyone home?” She hiccupped and burst into giggles.

Elena groaned and rolled her eyes. May laughed. Everyone turned to stare at her, and she raised her eyebrow.

“What? It’s my birthday, I’m allowed to laugh.”

“You right!” Daisy tried to bounce to her feet but lost her balance and had to steady herself against the wall. She walked toward May, making grabby hands. “‘sss.. past midnight...officially your b-day. Happy birthday....May!”

“Easy!” Bobbi had to pry Daisy off May because she was slumping against her more than hugging.

“That’s it! Last call!” Elena said, taking away Jemma’s cup.

“What? That’s not fair, plus how are we getting home?” Piper asked.

“I got that covered.”

Elena herded everyone out of the door and made sure no one got hit by a car while crossing the street.

“I know May is skinny but...shit...” Daisy stumbled on her feet and walked head-first for a few seconds until Bobbi grabbed her. “But we can’t fit in the car.”

May snorted. She let the cool air clear her head a little, but she knew she was still flushed. Coulson would tease her for a week.

“We are not going in the car, _mami_ ,” Elena said, holding Jemma by the hand and grabbing Daisy’s arm. “Walk toward the center of the park.”

Everyone stumbled their way through the grass as they followed Elena. The quinjet de-clocked once they were close enough. Mack was waiting on the ramp.

“Seriously?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m just making sure they all make it to base.” Elena passed Daisy to Mack.

Daisy patted Mack’s biceps. “You’re so solid, Mack!” She giggled and then yawned.

“Here, I’ll take her!” Lincoln wrapped his arms around Daisy’s torso and threw her over his shoulder. She mumbled something and smiled.

“Can you drive the SUV back?” Elena asked Mack as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly.

Mack sighed. “I should be in bed.”

Elena smacked his ass and watched him leave before she went up the ramp. Bobbi and Hunter were eating each other’s face right in front of her seat and she just rolled her eyes before walking between them.

“No making babies on May’s planes.”

Bobbi chuckled. “Hunter, can you drive the SUV I drove back?”

Hunter let out an exaggerated gasp. “I knew you only wanted me for good looks and free manual labor.”

“You’re not that good looking,” May said, walking up the ramp last.

She smiled when she saw Jemma dozing on Fitz’s shoulder. He mouthed happy birthday to her. Daisy was completely passed out in Lincoln’s lap. Everyone looked like they would have a hangover for a few days.

May walked to the cockpit and strapped into the co-pilot seat.

“Happy Birthday, Agent May,” Davis said as he prepared for takeoff.

“Thank you.” May leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

She jolted awake when the quinjet landed.

“Ready for Coulson to chew our ass up?” Daisy asked.

“This is all your fault,” Jemma said. She sounded groggy.

Bobbi was rubbing her eyes when May walked out of the cockpit and Piper yawned as she stretched.

“Thank you for a lovely birthday. Now get your ass to bed,” May said. “And Daisy, we have tai-chi at five.”

“In your dreams maybe,” Daisy mumbled loud enough for May to hear as the ramp lowered.

Coulson was waiting at the bottom, suit still on and hands folded in front of him. “You are two hours past your extended curfew that _you_ asked for.”

Daisy waved her hand in the air. “Whatever, read me the riot act tomorrow...or later today really.” She yawned. “Your girlfriend is drunk too so you might have to carry her to her bunk.”

Coulson rolled his eyes. He greeted everyone who walked past him sheepishly. May strolled out last. She had a lazy smirk on.

“Happy birthday.”

May walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. “You better have a present for me in your pants.”

Coulson pulled back and laughed. “I forget how much trouble you become when you’re happy drunk.”

May grinned. “I have something to show you. Two things really.” She started pulling up her shirt.

“Okay!” Coulson grabbed her arms. “Let’s get you to your bunk.”

“Nu uh, I want your room. Your bed in bigger.”

Coulson chuckled.

Daisy watched them leave. Coulson picked May up, making her giggle. Daisy knew she should be gagging watching her hero sink his fingers in her S. O’s ass cheeks but all she could do was grin.

She stumbled to her own bunk, kicking her shoes under the bed. A white piece of paper fell out of the back pocket of her jeans as Daisy took them off. It was the receipt from the tattoo place. Daisy frowned when she noticed two charges on it. She had signed the paper at the shop without looking at it, but she realized that under the belly button charge it read ‘adult body part’ with no charge to it.

Daisy blinked a few times before she put the pieces together. “May, you freaky bitch!” she said, collapsing face first on the bed.

Melinda was basically munching on Coulson’s neck when he carried her through the door, so it took her a moment to realize his room didn’t look as usual. The lights were dimmed, candles cast a soft glow on the furniture. There were rose petals on the floor and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket.

“So sweet,” she said, biting Coulson’s neck again.

He snorted. “Right now, you wouldn’t care if I fucked you in this room or in the hangar.”

Melinda rocked her hips against his crotch. “Well, if you fucked me in the hangar, I’d be happier cause it means we would be doing it already.” She grabbed the bottle of champagne as Coulson walked past it.

“You really need that?”

Melinda popped the cork. “It’s my birthday!” She gulped down the bubbles that overflowed.

Coulson licked her throat, catching the champagne that leaked out of her mouth. He took the bottle from her, placed it on the floor, and lowered her on the mattress. May hummed as his right hand travelled down and rubbed her over her jeans.

“Didn’t you have something to show me?”

May’s eyes snapped open. “Oh yeaaaaah.” She shoved Coulson back and sat up, pulling her shirt up slowly until her belly button came into view.

Coulson whistled. He knelt on the floor, pulled Melinda closer to him, and kissed right under her belly button. “So, this is why Daisy had a toothache all of a sudden.”

Melinda laughed, stretching. “You can touch if you want. And please, feel free to take my pants off.”

Coulson looked up. “You sure? You’ve had a couple of drinks and…”

Melinda sighed as she wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted. Coulson made a choking noise. “That answer your question?”

Coulson groaned. “That just made me harder.”

Melinda laughed as she watched Coulson strip like they were on mission and they had two minutes to gather their things. She bit her lip when his hard cock slapped against his belly. He followed her gaze and smirked, starting to stroke his shaft.

“If you don’t put it in me in the next minute, I’m going to have a horrible birthday.”

“Oh no, we can’t have that.” Coulson knelt on the mattress as he leaned in for a kiss.

Melinda gasped when she felt her jeans being pulled down. Her thong went next, but before Coulson tossed it on the pile of clothes, he brought the crotch to his face and inhaled deeply. Melinda closed her eyes and moaned.

“Just fuck me already!”

“You get so horny when you drink, it’s hot,” Coulson said, dipping his middle finger in her pussy, dragging the wetness up to her clit and rubbing slowly. “Does your little clit start pulsing? Your pussy throbbing for something inside.”

Melinda groaned and she sat up. “I was going to let you discover this but you’re being a tease.” She took off her shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Coulson’s eyes zeroed on her right nipple as his mouth hung open. “Mel…did you really…” He reached out and touched his index finger to the barbell pierced to the hard nipple.

Melinda screamed. She had to grip Coulson’s wrist. “Oh fuck, he said it would feel good but that was…” She moaned.

Coulson scooted closer, pulling her between his spread legs by the ass. Melinda started stroking his cock, but she could have been rubbing his back for all the reaction it got her. Coulson was fascinated by her pierced nipple. He cupped her right breast and lifted it closer to his mouth. When he blew on it lightly Melinda felt a gush of wetness soak her folds. Even that was torture.

“Fuck, this is so hot.” Coulson kissed her sternum, biting the side of her right breast.

Melinda laughed. “You want to suck it don’t you?”

Coulson looked up at her with guilty puppy eyes.

She laughed again. “Go ahead.”

“It might get infected.”

Melina shrugged. “I will have to take it off. I didn’t think it would be this tender. I can’t train with it. So… go nuts.”

Coulson pulled her into his lap. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

Melinda threw her head back, moaning when his hot mouth closed around the tender nipple. She dug her nails in his shoulders as his tongue flicked the barbell and she had to get off his lap when he bit the nub. “Fuck, Phil, oh God….” Melinda laid on the bed and dipped her fingers in her pussy.

Coulson was watching her with a smirk on his face. He started jerking his cock. “That felt good didn’t it?” He got on his knees and pulled Melinda on his thighs, spreading her open. “Imagine how good it will feel while I’m inside of you.”

Melinda mewled, kneading her breasts. Even the smallest touch of her right nipple made her gush more wetness. Coulson rubbed the tip of his cock between her folds and smacked her clit a few times.

“Ready?”

Melinda gripped his thighs and nodded.

He bottomed out in one push. His hands grabbed her breasts, massaging the flesh softly. His thumb and middle finger started rolling her nipples and Melinda’s back arched off the mattress. Coulson pounded her faster.

“Fuck…Coulson…fuck fuck….that’s good…oh no…oh… I’m gonna…”

Melinda saw a blinding light and her vison went dark for a few seconds. She could hear herself moan; her thighs wet from her juices. She could hear Coulson groan and rut against her until warmth exploded inside of her again, but she couldn’t bring anything into focus for a few seconds. The bed dipped to the right when Coulson collapsed next to her.

He started stroking her belly gently. “That was the most mind-blowing orgasm I’ve had in a while. I don’t even care that I lasted less than three minutes.”

Melinda snorted. “If you want…” She turned on her side, groaning. “We can make that a challenge. See who lasts the shortest.”

“No thank you,” Coulson said, making a face. His right hand caressed her arm and then traced her spine. “I like to fuck you deep and slow. Drive you to the edge and pull you back.”

Melinda yawned. “Is that what you had planned for tonight?”

“Tonight, is whatever you want to be. We have every night after this.”

Melinda hummed. “I think I have to sleep on my back.” She mumbled her words as she gripped her right breast.

Coulson got up groaning and walked to the bucket that held the champagne. “Here,” he said, placing an ice cube on Melinda’s nipple.

She moaned, writhing on the bed, but she couldn’t fight her yawns any longer.

“You’re adorable when you’re tipsy, horny, and sleepy,” Coulson said, pulling her to him.

“It’s all your fault.”

Coulson kissed her hair as he listened to her breathing even and slow down.

“Happy Birthday, Melinda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout-out to meanderingsoul for once again basically coming up with the idea for this story! What would I do without you?


End file.
